creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Real Live Glitch
Many of you have heard about video game glitches, but what would happen if this happened in real life? I had never asked myself that question until recently. I was so startled when I found the answer to this story. Here is the story of what happened to me. It was a normal day, like any other day. I got up, washed my face, and made my lunch for school. The only thing I noticed that was off was I was seeing things out of the corner of my eye a lot more than usual. I passed it off as nothing, since I did need new glasses anyway. As I was walking home, however, I would see something moving very quickly, so fast I couldn't make out any details. It looked almost human in shape, but didn't move its limbs as it moved, it just moved. I just put it aside, because, again, as I said earlier, I needed new glasses, and I happen to also have a very over-active imagination. That night, though, things started to get weird. I started hearing awfully awkward noises, such as loud screeching, somewhat between that of noisy pipes and TV static. My house is old, and I thought that this as well was nothing to be afraid of, and I fell asleep. I woke up around 1:00 to 1:30 in the morning and was quite thirsty (my mom keeps the temperature in my house really high). As I lifted the covers off my head (yes I sleep with the covers over my head don't judge), I saw a white figure with robes and a decayed face. I was terrified and covered my head with the covers again, holding my breath. I waited for a good 5 to 10 minutes before I gathered the courage to look out again. There was nothing there, and I left my room to get a drink. That morning, I asked my mom if anyone had ever died in the house. She replied, "No. Why would you ask?" "No reason," I replied. After seeing this thing, I started noticing that things would often repeat themselves in real life. This was odd, because no one but me had noticed this. I would notice that a week before, something would happen. A week later, it would happen again, but no one would notice. I started getting frightened and started seeing this thing more often, especially when I was sick. It would appear in my dreams and even in my mother's room, when I couldn't walk or move, because I was so sick. Sometimes, this thing would even harm me while I slept, and I would wake up with gashes or strange scars. A week after all these things happened, things were going back to normal - no dreams, no appearances, no nothing. I simply thought that whatever this thing was, it was gone, and I would never see it again. I was struck with the flu a couple days later, though, and was so sick I couldn't even walk to the bathroom. That night, I saw the creature again, but this time, it lunged at me. Not like a normal human would lunge at something, but it would sort of teleport or freeze as it was in the air. I was terrified; I couldn't make any noise, because I was so scared. I kicked and screamed and fought, because I had nothing else to do. It seemed to have no effect on it, though, since I couldn't touch it for some reason. After being slashed at and bit for about a good thirty seconds, it vanished. I got up with every bit of strength I had, walked up the stairs and called my mom. I was rushed to the hospital, and was told I had minor cuts and bruises that didn't need stitches, but would leave some nasty scars. I was sent home with some prescription medication for my flu, and after a few days, I was feeling like my old self again. I had forgotten about the thing until recently, because I'm getting sicker and weaker... Category:Beings